


新生

by guazijun



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazijun/pseuds/guazijun
Summary: 撸否的点梗文“nero明明是半魔，魔人化之后那双爪子竟然是天使翅膀形态的，这个设计真的非常非常戳心啊......想看以此展开的故事”←完全跑偏





	新生

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起拖了这么久才交稿_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 这篇卡的我要死要活，有种当年被议论文抓不住论点的恐惧支配的感觉……但结果依旧是，论点完全跑偏……  
> 翅膀好像就作为意象刷了下存在感；w；

粘膜被撞击的粘稠水声以一个机械的频率响起，在狭小的空间中和低哑的喘息相互碰撞。  
V睁着眼睛，在昏暗的光线中看着头顶的天花板，纤细的手指收拢又放开，呼吸间的颤抖被他竭力压制了下去。  
他的男孩今天有点粗暴。  
尼禄顶的太深又太快，敏感处被填满被摩擦的快感与内脏被重重挤压的异样感交错相叠，把V推到了快乐与痛苦的分界线上。光洁的额头迅速浮起一层冷汗，V脚尖撑着床垫绷紧酸软的肌肉努力支起腰胯，他以为这样能让尼禄进出的更顺畅一点，也能让自己好过一点。但下一秒失去最后阻碍的硬物快速推挤开内壁的褶皱，毫不迟疑的撞向了最深处的软肉。  
“尼禄——！”V终于忍不住叫了出来。这太疼了……真的太疼了。根本不是用来接纳的地方承受不住这样粗暴的对待，尖锐的刺痛在腹腔深处炸开，V纤长的睫毛颤了颤，他试图忍耐，可最终还是被无法自抑的泪水模糊了视线。  
“……”青年的动作瞬间停滞，在一片昏暗中执拗的反射着微光呈现出宝石般质感的灰蓝眼睛眨了一下，然后又眨了一下，“我操……他妈的我操！！！V我……靠！！！”紧接着一连串粗口伴随着慌乱倾泻而出，尼禄下意识的撑起身体想退出来，但过于急躁的结果就是让仍与他相连的人发出了又一声痛呼。V的头向后仰去，将脖颈柔软的线条绷紧成一条直线，牙关紧咬，极度克制的哽咽声随着喉结的颤抖断碎的溢出。  
槽牙相互挤压摩擦的渗人声响化成透入脊髓的寒冷，尼禄僵在原处不敢动弹，过了好一阵子才开始小心翼翼的向外退。而让他懊恼的是，即便是现在这个情况，看着V那雾蒙蒙的眼睛，他下腹的热度依旧没有一点褪去的迹象。尼禄咬住自己嘴唇的力气逐渐增加，他悄悄把手指撑在床垫上向与生理弯曲相反的方向压下去，试图用疼痛终止这场情绪失控的性爱，但就在他打算用力的时候，V冰凉的手指握住了他。  
“我没事，孩子。”他的声音里混着半分未尽的颤抖，“你只需要慢一点……慢一点。”还有轻一点。  
“V、不是……我不能……”  
尼禄还想后退，V直接抬起小腿勾住他的后腰把他拉了回来。柱体重新没入的过程V没忍住哼出了声，他陷在枕头里调整了一下呼吸，然后对着男孩慌乱的眼神张开丰润的嘴唇，探出舌尖舔过上面被自己咬出来的齿痕。尼禄呼吸一滞低声骂了句操，附身将消瘦的躯体揽入怀中，克制着力气重新开始律动。V在对方温柔的亲吻中悄悄勾起了嘴角，伸出双臂回应对方的拥抱，让两人的体温交融在一起分不出彼此。  
他并不打算责怪尼禄，他知道男孩失控的原因。  
恶魔肆虐后的村庄，沉寂的空旷房屋，褐色的污迹背后早已逝去的生命。  
如果他到的更早一点，是不是能有机会改变这一切？  
这样的责问没有任何意义，就像他和但丁不可能回到过去互换人生，结果已成定局，有关“如果”的思考只是徒增烦恼。倘若是完整的自身，过去的那个自己，大抵会将这种情绪归结为愚蠢，但V并不打算这么做。这是尼禄的天性，是尼禄之所以是尼禄的原因之一，是组成救赎了自己的这个灵魂的一部分。  
即使在知道了全部事实的现在，V有时仍会对尼禄的出身抱有怀疑，毕竟这孩子真的很不维吉尔。从各种方面来看他都更像但丁，又或者是更像他们的父亲，更像斯巴达，不论是强大的力量，还是对人类的悲悯。但似乎又有所不同……  
当尼禄控制好力气以后，深深浅浅的进入不再伴随痛苦，连绵不断的快感开始充溢身体，让思考变得越发艰难。V没有刻意去维持意识的清明，男孩把他全身上下都照顾的很好，于是他也闭上眼睛，安然把自己交了出去。  
高潮带来的激烈快感后是舒适的慵懒，V的双腿从尼禄的腰侧滑落向两边打开，他现在不想动弹，也懒得顾忌形象的狼狈。男孩的额头正抵在他的肩膀上，呼吸还未恢复平静，V抬手揉了揉那一头银色的短发，湿漉漉的发丝划的他掌心发痒。  
“好点了？”V问。  
“什么？”  
“心情。”  
“……V。”  
尼禄的头一下就从V身上抬起来了，他眉头微皱嘴唇紧抿，表情中满含着对自己发言的不赞许。  
性爱不是用来发泄情绪的。我不该让你承受那些，你也不该接受那些。  
中心思想大概无外乎这些，只是对于一个刚刚还在走神把床伴弄到惨叫而现在还没有拔出去的人而言，实在没有把那些话说出来的立场。V看着男孩在说教欲和愧疚感中纠结快要皱成一团的脸暗自发笑，有时候尼禄的正直反而会让他显得相当孩子气。  
“我知道，我知道。”深绿色中含着混入了无奈的笑意，“性是为了爱，而不是为了宣泄不快，如果我感到不适应该阻止你，对吧？”  
“……你在敷衍我，再有下次你还是会忍着。”尼禄撇了撇嘴角。  
“Yap。所以你得克制自己别再有下次了。”V假笑。虽然他很喜欢尼禄的这种特质，但被操到内脏直疼的人是他，完事后还要哄人的也是他，他现在有点想用手杖给眼前的银色脑袋来那么一下。  
也不知道尼禄性格中那些耿直的过分的部分到底来自何方，那显然是继承了斯巴达不同侧面的一双兄弟都不具备的东西，并非来自血缘，而是尼禄本身拥有的东西。  
“……我努力。”尼禄的底气不太足，容易被情绪影响的性格已经让他困扰了许久。  
“是的，要非常努力。”反正自己肯定做不到。就算知道事后会如何惨烈，V也会把自己交出去。在过去，在必须要完成的使命的催促下，他还能为达目的不择手段，而在一切尘埃落定的现在，终于可以释放内心深处渴望的自己连这个孩子的一个眼神都拒绝不了，他有自知之明。  
尼禄是温暖的阳光，而他是无边无际的黑暗。尼禄是守护是拯救，而他的半身都在杀戮与毁灭中度过，即使身为被剥离了近乎全部力量的那半，孱弱的身体所选择的依旧是战斗。他擅长诱导却不擅长真的抚慰，让尼禄的注意力从那些不快的事情上转移对V来说非常简单，但他却不知道能真正安抚情绪本身的方法。如果付出获得一点痛苦的代价就能让对方的情绪得到宣泄，在V看来说这是很划算的选择。  
他想给他所有，但他只有自己，就算是这个自己，也不是最好的。  
下垂的羽睫很好的遮掩住了V瞳孔深处凝起的苦涩，他用膝盖撞了撞尼禄的膝盖示意对方出去，溢出穴口的浊液在空气中逐渐变凉，冷冰冰的粘在皮肤上的感觉并不好受。动作间的摩擦让仍深埋在他体内的尼禄抽了口凉气，男孩银色的睫毛颤了一下，眼神不太自然的来回闪烁。体内又有升温趋势的物体让V清楚对方在想什么，他发出清晰可辨的冷笑声，屈起小腿踩上尼禄的肩膀直接推开了他的身体。  
他的高傲与卑微一如既往，而在对方面前，V一向把其中一面藏得很好。  
“OK……”  
尼禄的瘪瘪嘴，看上去有点委屈，但声音里的笑意和眼睛中的莹莹光亮让V知道他并没有真的不满，于是便心安理得的伸出双臂，像往常那样让男孩带他去清理。  
结实的手臂将消瘦的恋人揽入怀中，然后张开后背的翼爪抓起床单，顺路丢到浴室外的洗衣机里。他最近对自己的新力量使用的越发熟练，不论是在战斗中还是生活中，这让尼禄有点小得意。他炫耀般的晃了晃翅膀抖掉几片羽毛，看着怀里的人像小猫看到摇晃的逗猫棒一样，伸出手去够那些在坠落中消散的光点，忍不住笑出了声。  
你在这里。你回来了。你回到了我身边。  
真好。  
他侧头亲吻恋人潮湿的黑发，将所有的感叹与爱意化作唇间轻柔的触碰。

水汽氤氲的浴室里，V在尼禄和墙壁的夹缝中颤抖，男孩的握着他的臀肉，一只手撑开他湿软的穴口在里面来回搅弄，另一只握着花洒让水冲进去带出灌进深处的精液。V闭着眼睛呼吸声发颤，腿软到几乎撑不住身体，好在那双蓝色的羽翼正环绕着他，牢牢的支撑着他的身体。其实V就算卸掉全部力气也不会摔倒，但自尊心仍让他攥紧男孩的肩膀，艰难的依靠自己站立。在腰胯酸软的情况下走路确实有点困难，但站他还是能站一下的，他的男孩似乎对他有无限的包容和宠溺，可V不想自己变成个只用被别人摆弄的玩偶。  
“或许我们下次可以试试戴套？”尼禄侧头询问恋人的意见，事后清理对V来说总是个辛苦的过程，筋疲力尽的身体被碰触和灌进去的水流强制激起反应，尼禄倒是不介意再来一次，但V在完全结束后大抵都已经彻底脱力了。  
“又或是改变一下习惯，直接在这里开始，顺便控制一下次数。”  
“你喜欢被内射哈？”尼禄笑。  
“那是魔力，尼禄。”当然，被灌满的感觉很好，浓稠的魔力让那些液体灌进他体内的感觉格外清晰，总是能将高潮的余韵拉的很长。V对这种感觉稍微有点上瘾，但他并不打算告诉尼禄。  
“呣……”男孩的眼睛眯了起来。  
“只是顺便。”V苦笑着亲吻恋人的额头，“在消耗后正好能得到补充。”  
“这不是实话，你总是这样安慰我。”尼禄叹气。  
“但这对你很管用。”亲吻从额头滑下，落到坚挺的鼻梁，然后是柔软的薄唇。  
“你是对的。”每个人都会有点自己的小秘密，尼禄也不太在意……好吧他在意，毕竟他们的开始就源自隐瞒，而这显然不是回忆中美好的那一笔。但尼禄知道将自我完全剖开展露的感觉并不好受，V需要留有一些自我的余地。况且这个正向感情经历几乎一片空白的人，其实还没意识到自己并没能掩藏住感情，就算未用语言说明，尼禄也能察觉到他的状态，他只是不希望对方太过勉强。  
V在刺激下再一次有了反应的阴茎戳到了尼禄的小腹上，舌尖试探性的在他的唇缝边缘舔舐。尼禄看着V重新泛起水光的眼睛，张开嘴唇将对方迎入，伸手将两人半硬的茎体靠在一起握住揉搓。V哼了一声，双臂环住男孩的脊背，指尖扣上了生出那双羽翼的肩胛。  
蓝色的翅膀瞬间抖了一下，尼禄瞬间骂了声操抱紧怀里的人，那一瞬间流窜过肩胛骨的电流让翼爪差点把V甩出去。生出那对翅膀时他的肩胛附近感觉会特别敏锐，对方明明知道的。  
尼禄撑起身子就看到那双绿眼睛盛的狡黠笑意，于是他又骂了一声，把V抱上了旁边的洗漱台。

“你喜欢这个？”  
尼禄坐在边上擦头发，他刚把V抱回床上，背后的翼爪还未来得及收起，V陷在被子里姿势都懒得调整，伸出手触碰半透明的飞羽。血肉穿过和魔力的化形，感觉有点奇怪。V好像对他的翅膀很感兴趣，每次放出来对方总要找机会碰一碰。  
“这是很特别的力量。”  
“啊哈。”尼禄在心里翻了个白眼，“我觉得我已经差不多习惯你……你们的力量（power）综合征了。”他在要用什么代词表示V和维吉尔上纠结了一下。  
“我不是那个意思。”V给了尼禄一个冷笑，“这双翅膀的形态与维吉尔和但丁的都不一样，它是你恶魔血脉的体现，却并非传承自斯巴达。”  
“所以？”尼禄抖抖翅膀，他不太在意它们来自何处，好用就可以了。  
“对半魔时来说，恶魔化的形态会受很多因素的影响，大部分来源于自身传承的血脉，另一部分则来自自己的内心。”V翻了个身，手指向上摸到了搭在尼禄肩膀上的爪子，“你与我们不一样，尼禄。”  
“……但我们仍旧是家人。”  
“是的，但你可以离开这份血脉里的诅咒。”  
“什么？”  
“破坏与毁灭。”V说，“但丁和我选择了不同的道路，但一路走来的方式却是一样的，结局的本质也是。”他见过但丁在那间破烂事务所里的样子，“一个是碎裂，一个是腐烂，结果都是破灭。”  
“如果你是指死亡，有朝一日我也一样。”  
“但你向上生长。”V的语调顿挫，如同吟诵诗句，“我追求的是力量，结果当我想握住什么的时候，却总让一切化作碎片从指尖溜走。而你追求的是用力量去守护，你的正直和善良可以指引你选择正确的方向，握住你想握住的东西。”  
“我也保护不了所有。”尼禄闭了闭眼睛，这个话题让古早的回忆和不久前的画面在他脑海中交错融合，“如果恶魔的形态会受内心的影响，那这个形态或许来自我对那个人向往，但我并没能保护他的生命。”  
“……你养父、哥哥，名字是克罗多那个？”  
“是的，虽然他在的时候我一直不怎么听话，但他一直是我敬仰的对象。”尼禄歪了下头，灰蓝的瞳孔映着月光，清冷的光弧在其中一晃而过，“当然就算现在他还在我也不会听话，他那个人太古板了，不过我确实敬佩他的为人。”  
“呃……”V撑起身体，表情有点尴尬，他没想到话题的走势会再次触碰尼禄的伤疤，“并不是所有人生命都是你的责任，尼禄。”  
“我知道，我只能尽我所能，拯救我能拯救的。”尼禄不好意思的挠了挠头，“我只是控制不住自己的情绪，即使知道没有意义，我依旧会悲伤、会愤怒。”  
“这不是坏事，尼禄。”  
“也许，这让我更像个人类，对吧。”尼禄顿了一下，他突然想到了什么，跳下床穿上衣服，“说到这个，有些东西我想让你看一下。”他把V的衣服扔给他，然后走到窗前打开了窗户。  
微凉的夜风灌进屋来，撩起了银色的长发，金瞳的魔人转过身，超黑发的诗人做出邀请的手势。

V抱紧尼禄的脖颈，他们正穿过被月光照的明亮的云海。汹涌而至的气流拍在脸上，V不得不闭上了眼睛。耳边的风声让他有些怀念，曾经的他也有翅膀，可以带着他穿地狱之火的烟尘，穿过夹杂着狂风暴雨的雷云，即使被寒冰之地的霜雪覆盖也不会颤抖。而现在的他只能依靠格里芬离开地面，连当前所在的高度都触碰不到。  
男孩魔人化后的身体比平时温度更高，V不自觉的往他怀里又缩了缩，试图补充散失的体温。  
“难受？”尼禄看着V的样子，反省自己是不是飞的太高了，人类承受不住高空的缺氧和低温，于是他开始下降。  
“不用。”V出声阻止了他，“只是有点冷，这样就好多了。”他将自己的男孩抱得更紧了一些，“你可以继续了。”  
“什么？”  
“飞？又或者降落，如果我们已经到目的地了的话。”  
“我们确实到了，但我想让你看的东西在这里能看的更清楚。”尼禄把V从自己怀里拉出来，虽然他很享受对方的依靠，但黏的这么紧可看不见下面。  
“这是哪里？”人类的眼睛不具备半魔的高空视力和夜视力，他只看到脚下的一片漆黑中散落着零星的光点，如同在无月的夜晚看到有萤火虫栖息的草丛。  
“红墓城，更准确的说是红墓城的近郊。”尼禄往下降了一点，让V能更清楚的看到那些亮光，“你在逆卡巴拉树下拯救的那些人正在那里生活。”  
“我没有救他们。”深绿的眼睛缓缓睁大，“我只是……阻止那棵树获得更多的力量。”  
“结果是一样的。”尼禄抿了下嘴唇，扭头看向另一边更快广阔的一片死寂，“有很多人，有更多的人因为那场事故失去了生命，但仍旧有一些人因为你活下来了。这并不能抵消罪孽——但是并非只有罪孽，并非只有破坏。”金色的瞳孔凝视深绿的眼眸，“你也在拯救，V，你也可以拯救。”  
“…………”V看着尼禄，前所未有的不知道当前该说些什么。  
魔人似乎曲解了他的表情，坚毅的脸上露出了赧然的表情。  
“我、也不是……说教什么的……我只是想让你知道……只是……”  
“我知道。”V在魔人的青蓝皮肤变的和血泪的痕迹一个颜色前按上了他的脑袋，五指在因为长度增加而不再扎手，质感变的相当良好的发丝间揉弄，“谢谢，尼禄。”  
他是被抛弃的一切，他也抛弃了一切。  
V看向地面，对着那星星点点的灯光伸出手，然后收拢。  
但是现在，他感觉自己并非一无所有。  
“现在回去？”尼禄问重新用双手揽住自己脖子的人。  
“不，我想再待一会？”  
V抬头望向上方，尼禄也跟着回头。他们悬停在万丈高空，身下是散落的灯光，身后是一轮皓月，星空万里近在咫尺，这可不是地面上能够看到的画面。  
“景色不错哈？”魔人的声音带着奇妙的回响，温柔的好像笼罩在他身上的银白光晕。  
V从男孩的肩膀捏起一根飘落的光羽，它在他的指间化成点点光斑，飘向更遥远的星空。他看着男孩的侧脸和随着气流飘动白的如同在发光的长发，轻轻勾起一边嘴角。  
“嗯，相当不错。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 就那什么……  
> 作为V，他是不认同维吉尔的很多东西的，信念也好目的也好（你说【我】是不是个傻瓜.gif），V有只属于他的价值观，但在短时间内并没能建立起明确价值体系  
> 我觉得在游戏的时间线里他并没有真的理清这个东西，直到最后也只是想明白了当前面对的那部分而已  
> 所以再次回归的话，就比较迷茫。这篇最后的状态只是，刚结束不认同过去又找不到未来的停滞状态，有了点向前的趋势这样  
> 可能开始就是目光追随着崽崽，但在以后还是要建立起【自己】  
> 然后崽崽算是……让在别无选择下活过来的他，看到了一点另一种可能性的样子？给纯黑的世界里加入了一点白？  
> 大概这种感觉吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


End file.
